Dear Teacher II
by sorakamiya89
Summary: An Akb48 fanfic. The sequal from "Dear Teacher I" . Let's see how this forbidden relationship will move on.


**"Dear Teacher 2"**

"YOU!" the principal pointed at me in emotion "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT THING TO THEM!"

"Calm down sir, I didnt do anything to them. I just give them a little lesson." he turn around and look at me "LITTLE LESSON? YOU BEAT THEM!"

"I'm just defend my friend! Is it wrong?" I stare at him and he then sigh "I know that but you could do something except fighting. Listen takahashi, you are actually a good student. you smart and good at everything dont waste your talent. And... Stop fighting! You are in the 3rd year now. There will be National Examination and I hope you and your friend could pass it. Please Help me! dont make any trouble again!"

I just keep silent and Ignore him and then suddenly she comes.

"Excuse me sir is my student make any trouble again today?" The principal look at his office door and really relieve when she came "Ah, finally you come! Please sit down first!" She then walk forward me and sit beside me. then the principal start to talk.

"Well, your student here beat up some boys from other school! you could see all the bruises in his face!" She then look at me and wrinkled her forehead. I give her a quick look and smirk. then she start to speak "Ah, I see. But my student must be have a reason to what he has done." "I just defend my friend. Nothing else. how could you look at your friend got beat up in front your eyes?" I lay back in my sit and cross my hand in my chest.

the principal shake his head and continue to talk "I know your student is really care about his friend and other but please make sure dont make any trouble since soon there will be a final exam for 3rd year student. The national examination will come. I want all my student pass." "Yes sir, dont worry I make sure there wont be any trouble again. so, is there anything else that you want to discuss?"

"Uhm... I guess that's all! and Takahashi-san you got punishment not to go to school for 3 days. and in that time arent allowed to go out from your house." "WHAT? But...but..." as I want to protest she interrupt "dont worry principal. I make sure he wont go anywhere. I'll give him a lesson in his house during his punishment after I finish teaching." she look at me and smirk. I wonder what is in her mind.

"That will be great! Look takahashi-san, you have a nice teacher. respect her!" I look the other side try to Ignore him but this woman. I could hear her giggle. "Well, then we excuse sir. I'll take care him first." "Owgh, okay! thank you Maeda-sensei!" we both go out the principal room. I leave her and go get my bag. I headed to the front gate and go home.

Not far as I walk from the front gate someone grab my hand and it a bit surprise me.

"HEY! WHAT THE...?" as I turn around and look at the person my emotion stand in front of me my home room teacher. but she is not only my home room teacher. she also my childhood friend and... the one I love.

"Minami, why you leave me?" she pout at me. I sigh and scratch my head "Well, isn't it will be a problem if teacher and student walk home together?" as I finish my word I could see a sad emotion in her face. I cant bear it when look her like that. I come closer to her and hold her hand "Listen acchan, I'm sorry. I just dont wanna to take you in the trouble." she look at me and finally I could see a smile from her face. "Now, that better. I prefer to look your smile. I like it." I said it and give her a gentle smile.

she then suddenly wrap her hand around my neck and hug me tightly. "urgh...ach...ach...acchan... I can breathe...and urgh it's hurt." she hurry let me go and finally I could breathe "Owgh, so...sorry minami did I hurt you?" "well, not really it'll be hurt if you leave me." I said it and grin. "Let's go home. I'll take care of your bruises." I walk and then she clinging in my hand and I hold her. Oh my, I wish I could be like this even in school. But I cant. You know the rules right? student has an affair with his teacher? it could be doom. I prefer to hide it as long as I could be with her.

*******************************************************

"ouch... iitttaataataaaiii...!"

"dont move so much minami. I should clean your wound. bear with it."

as we arrive at home she hurry take care of my wound. My face a bit bruise but Its already common for me. after clean and treat my wound she sit beside me and stroke my hair. I really like it when she does it. It make me calm. I then rest my head in her lap.

"ne, minami? why you always fight?"

"Well, I just wanna to help my friend. Just that!" I said it as I close my eyes, enjoying her embrace. there are s sudden silent. then I broke it

"But, there is one other reason."

"what is that?"

I open my eyes and I could see her face already five centimeters from me. I look at her and smile "YOU!" automatically I pull her down and kiss her. she surprise with my action but then she return the kiss. she kiss me gently. we could feel each other lips and soon we drown in our passion. I stroke her hair with my right hand. I could feel her hand tracing around my shoulder then go through my chest. I a bit shiver and then deepened the kiss. She then gasp but I know she can resist it. then she unbutton my gakuran but suddenly there is a knock at my door. we then back to reality and pull out from the kiss.

"YES WHO IS IT?" I said it with annoyed tone

"Minami, it's better you get clean before dinner and tell atsuko she could use the others bathroom if she wants to get change."

after that I could hear the foot step is moving away from my room. "How is she know you are here?" we look at each other than laugh. I then get up and prepare to clean myself. "well, it's better I go get clean myself." acchan then come forward, give me a light kiss and wrap her hand around my neck then she said "but before that..." I wrap my hand around her waist and try to tease her "owgh, you wanna continue what we have done before?" I giggle and I could see she pout at me "PERVERT!" I chuckle and smirk to her "but you like it right?" I said it then return her light kiss before.

she then asking me "why is it you fight because of me?" I already knew that she must be gonna ask this. I look at her and look deep into her eyes

"well, it's because they were talking about you. I dont like people said improper about you. they could said anything about me but not you. I dont want you got hurt." as I said that she smile and hug me tightly "I know you care so much about me but please stop fighting. If there is something wrong with you it'll hurt me more." she release the hug then hold my hand "please, promise me dont fight anymore." I sigh and look at her "okay, I promise. I'm sorry to make you worried." I smile at her and I could see she a bit relieved.

I then go to the door but then I turn around "and by the way acchan you should make a promise to. it's not fair I'm the only who should keep up the promise." I pout at her and look at her. she is confuse "oookaay...soooo what should I promise to you then." I pretend to think and then smirk at her "you should move out with me to my apartment after the graduation. how is that?" as I finished said that I could see her cheek redden and it give me an urge to tease her "Hey, whats wrong acchan? I'm not gonna do anything to you. You must think something ecchi dont you?"

I smirk at her "n..n...no... why are you talking like that?" I chuckle and approach her "soooo... I need an answer now!" she look at me and blush "ye..ye..yeah...! I'll move with you!" "heee? why you answer with shutter like that!" "YES, I'll move with you." I smile to her "There is better. Now I'll go." I then return again and come closer to her "what now minami?" I whispered to her ear "about that "thing" ... I guess I'll do it after you move out with me." I kiss her and run away to down stair "TIME TO TAKE A BATH!"

"MINAMI BAKAAAA!"

*******************************************

after I take a bath I look acchan is helping my mom in the kitchen and then I headed to my room. on the way I look that there is a lot of stuff in the room in front of my room. I wonder whose stuff is it. suddenly I get called to have dinner. I go down stair and sit beside acchan. she still a bit pissed of I guess but then when I look at her , her pout disappear and give me her cute smile. then, when father come home we all have a dinner together.

during the dinner I could see that acchan enjoy it. we all have a little chat and then I remember about the stuff that placed in the empty room in front of my room. So I decided to ask about it.

"by the way mom, I look at there are so many stuff in the room in front of mine. who is it belongs to?" I ask curiously and then I look acchan blush and my mom and my dad smirk at me. This kind condition make my speculation skill in active mode. then I realize something. I widen my eyes and suddenly my mom told me that

"atsuko will live with us from today." as I heard that I got cough and some food stuck in my throat. acchan then suddenly helping me and give me a glss of water. I feel a bit relieve and then ask my mom again to make it sure.

"WHAT HAPPEN IS THIS? IS IT TRUE?" I look at acchan and I think my attitude a bit harsh. "I already said that this is not a great Idea aunt." ouch, I guess I'm a bit offended her. "Minami calm down. and dont worry acchan this is a good Idea. I'm sure minami also agree if you stay with us." I look at my mother and realize that I have hurt acchan heart.

I look at her and scratch my head "I'm sorry acchan. I'm just a bit surprise. Of course you can stay in here. It's a great idea. I like it. I really dont mind. please stay here?"

"Now let's continue eating. after this minami will help you to settle your stuff."

"yupz... I'll help you. dont worry!" she nodded and continue eating. after dinner I and acchan hurry go to her room and help her. she has a lot of books no wonder she already be a teacher in the age as mine. then I look at one bucket of old things. It's an old photos. I have take a look of it. There are her old photos. she is so cute. I also found our photos together when we are a kid. then when I keep looking I find one photo. I have take a look of it then I stunned, I shock. That is her picture with a man. the man wrap his hand around her waist and she look so happy. this photo must be taken not long from now coz she has the same hair but longer.

then I feel my back heavy. she approach me and hug me from back. she said something that make me more shock.

"he is my ex-boyfriend!" suddenly I feel the time stop. I freeze and stunned. I couldnt move and only can silent. my heart beat so fast and I dont know why hearing it is so painful. I feel the hug is tighter. "I know you must be shock." actually I dont wanna ask this but I got to make it sure "do you still love him?" there is a silent. I'm afraid about her answer. is she still love him? then why she come to my live. am I only a distraction? OMG please, I really love her. and then finally she speaks.

"You must be think that you are my distraction after I broke up with him dont you?" she hold me even tighter now. "Please dont think like that. I love you minami. long before I met him. I broke up with him coz He found out that I have feeling for someone and he is you. He ask me and I told him the truth. He couldnt accept that and he leave me. then finally I found you. I dont wanna lose you for the second time. please dont leave me."

she stop speaking and now I could hear she sobbing in my back. I turn around and facing her. lift up her face and kiss her "hey... look at me. listen, I believe in you so please dont cry." I hug her and she snuggle to me "I will never leave you. I'll leave if you wanna me to leave you but maybe it will be the end of my life. now, just calm down." we stay like that and then we both fall asleep. the next morning I wake up but she already gone. I look at the table and there is a note.

-  
><em><br>__Morning sleepy head___

_I go to school first , you sleep like a baby I didnt want to wake you up___

_There I already prepare breakfast in the kitchen, aunt go to the market and uncle already go to work___

_Be good at home and wait for me___

_Love___

_Acchan~__  
><em>

I smile at the note. I wish she is alright at school. I dont know why but I got a bad feeling today.

*********************************************************************************

**Acchan POV**

Today I go to school without minami. It feel strange and boring. I already miss him.

"Maeda sensei ohayou!"

"Ah, Miyazawa-san Ohayou!"

"Yooo...Maeda sensei ohayou!"

"Kojima and Minegishi-san ohayou!"

"owgh... what with that maeda sensei. just call us with our nickname."

I smile to them and are minami bestfriend. no one at school know about me and minami relation ship except this guys and 1 person. They really a nice student. I then excuse myself and headed to the teacher room. on the way I meet shinoda sensei and she greet me.

"ohayou maeda sensei! Heading to the teacher's room?"

"Ohayou Shinoda sensei! yeah! Is there any something interesting today?"

"Ah, they said we have a new teacher and he is so handsome. but I think you already occupy maeda sensei" she wink at me and teas me. and this is another person that know about it. since she is mii-kun childhood friend she knows it but she promise to keep it secret. as we arrive at teacher's room shinoda sensei come in first and introduce herself to him. So, the new teacher already arrive. as I come in and look at that person I stunned. it is him.

"Hi, there! You are Maeda Atsuko right? long time no see." he smile at me and bow to me. "Sa...Satou Takeru?" I cant move. why is he here. "So you both already known each other?" other teacher interrupt "Oh yeah, we are in the same academy." then the bell rang. I prepare to teach but before that takeru approach me and said something to me "we need to talk. meet me in the back yard after this." My heart beat so fast as he finish his word. What is he wants.

I got to the class and teach. I cant concentrate during the lesson. Suddenly without I realize it the bell rang. I got to the teacher room put my stuff then go to the back yard. Takeru already in there.

"Sooo, How are you atsuko? it's look like you really like in here." he smirk at me "I'm find. Just go stright what do you want?" he approach me and hold my hand "Listen, I know I'm wrong. I wanna you to go back with me?" I shock and couldnt move. "WHAT?" "I want we go back together and start from the beginning" I look at him and speak firmly "I cant. We are so different. I'm sorry but I cant." He look at me "Why? Is he in here? The one that you love?" I just silent "So he is here." I look at him "Leave him away takeru. He doesnt know anything. Now excuse me. I have to go back to my room" suddenly he grab my hand "Wait? you cant do this to me! I love you." I struggle to release myself from him "Let me go!" I made up escape and leave him. "If I cant got you no one can. Keep it in your mind acchan."

somewhere behind the tree

'ck... not good. I got to tell him right away.'

**Minami POV**

today I'm not going anywhere. I just stay at home. I a bit worry about her. I dont know why but it's kind a there would something happen. So because of that I ask sae, haruki and mii-kun to keep an eye from her. I do nothing at home and really feel so bored. then suddenly my phone rang. it's sae.

"hey bro what's up?"

"listen minami, I dont want to make you worried but I guess I should tell you this."

so then, sae told me everything. as he told my that I ask him to still keep an eye on acchan. I'm sure the man that sae told me is her ex. I feel I wanna explode. Now my mind full of jealousy but I know I not supposed to be like that. I know acchan love me and I believe in her. so it's better I look at the condition now. If that guy do something with her I wont let him go.

I sit in the living room. wait until she come. I have waited for more than 5 hours but funny she hasn't come home yet. I call her but no answer, I mail her also dont got any answer. so I decided to find her. first I go to school try to find her in there but I found no one. I search everywhere still not find her. Its almost 6 PM and still couldnt find her. I try to rest for a bit and suddenly I look at someone the really familiar with me walk out from a restaurant. I try to deny the fact but there is acchan with a man beside her and I recognize him. he is his ex. I wanna call her but I cant. It seems I already bewitched. My heart hurt it so painful. I cant face it. I turn around and run as fast as I can. I run until I couldnt make it anymore.

I lay in the wide open field looking into the sky. I couldnt believe it. She go out with her ex. not answer my phone or my mail. I try to be more patient. something must have happened. as I feel I got enough energy to stand up n walk I got home. It's almost 1 o'clock. I got into the house. As I come in my mom already in front of me.

"Minami, where have you been?" I scratch my head and look at her "did I left a message in the kitchen?" my mom sigh and began to talk with me seriously "Minami, I dont know what happen but please be more wise to settle it up." I look at my mom and nodded. before she leave me I ask her "uhm.. is acchan already go home." she smile and pointed to the living room "she is there. I have told her to not wait for you come but she insist. better you look at her." I approach her in the living room. She already sleep. I look at her sleeping face and smile. I hold her hand and suddenly I remember the scene before. I feel I wanna cry. I buried my face to her neck and whispered 'dont leave me.' I lift her up and then take her to her room. I lay her in her I wanna go she hold my hand. I cant move, if I move I'm gonna wake her up. So I decided to lay next to her. she suddenly snuggle to me and I hug her tightly. next morning I'll talk to her.

********************************************************************

I really cant sleep all the night. I still remember what I see before. Damn that guy. I look at her and she is still sleeping. She must be really tired. Should I ask her about yesterday or I just pretend dont know it? this thing is killing me. suddenly I feel there is a movement I close my eyes pretend to sleep. I know that my princess already wake up. she move closer to me and she begin to speak. I could hear it.

"Minamiii... I'm sorry!"

_eh?why is she apologize to me?and why is she crying?_

"I dont want to hurt you. I love you. I want to be with you. But why some people cant understand about that?"

_what is she talking about?_

"I dont want to be separate from you." before she try to speak again I interrupt "No one will separate us." I open my eyes and look at her "You...you...already awake?" I smile and smirk to her "I cant sleep. I heard everything. whats wrong acchan? I cant bear looking at your teary eyes." still hug her I wipe the tear in her eyes. "You dont have to keep it my yourself. I saw you with your ex yesterday. tell me the truth." she pull me closer to her and hold me tightly "Nothing happen between me and him. I'm not cheating from your back. I'm not gonna back with him." I could hear her fear voice. "atsuko, look at me!" she lift up her face "I believe in you. Now tell me everything."

she then begin to tell me all the thing. she said that her ex ask her to come back with her but she refuse. her ex cant accept it and try to blackmail her. he said that if she dont want to go back with him he'll give her picture with me to the principal and it will be bad for me and her but since in the picture the only one that could clearly seen is her I could be save. she already said no matter happen she wouldnt go back to her ex. she will take the responsible by herself.

"NO! you cant do that by yourself. I have said to you right. I wont let anything happen to you. Beside I love you and I'll protect you."

"But minami, if they found out about us. you could get expelled."

"dont worry, you know me and my parents right? I and them will take care of this."

finally I could see her smile. this guys really are so mean. I'm glad acchan already away from him. after that acchan wake up and prepare to go to school. we had breakfast together and when she leave I have a conversation with my mom and dad. They a bit surprise about what happen and greatly wanna help me and acchan. Now I just wait for another news.

*********************************************************

**Sae POV**

"so sae, minami hasnt come to school yet?"

"nope he still has to stay in his house haruki."

"mou, so frustrate. It's not exciting if he isnt at school."

"calmdown mii-kun. you still have that shinoda to accompany you to play."

"owgh SHUT UP you guys! How many times I should tell you. she already look like my sister. okay? GOT IT?"

we all chuckle at mii-kun pout. then maeda sendei come into the class start to teaching. both haruki and mii-kun look at me.

"hey, sae! is there any news from minami?"

"yeah, he ask our help to keep an eye to maeda sensei. I think something goes wrong."

"uhm... we have to be more aware if that so. look that!"

we all looking at the front and found that maeda sensei is called by the principal. we look at each other and hurry to catch up with her. as we arrive at the principal room we take a peak and try to hear what are they talking in the room.

"Maeda sensei, do you know why I call you today?"

"I dont have any clue sir."

"You see, I receive this photos today. It's already in my desk. you know what your fault?"

"You already see it sir. that what the truth is."

"WHAT? So admit that you have an affair with this student? SHAME ON YOU?"

"We didnt do anything sir."

"But still, there is no exception! now tell me. who is he?"

"I cant tell you sir."

"This will ruin your own now maeda-sensei. I give you a choice until the meeting with other teacher today. after school. Now you "

as the principal leaving the room we hurry to hide behind the stair. "ck, this is not good pal." "we gotta tell minami about this." "wait guys, the satou man enter the principal room. have a take a look of it." as that satou come into the room we take a peak again.

"hahaha... how's that atsuko?"

"why are you doing this?"

"I already told you. If I couldnt get you no one can. and I already told him to come here. But I cant guarantee if he could make it." maeda frown "what will you do to him? its between us not him. leave him alone." satou smirk at maeda and give his evil look "I just ask some of my friend to teach him something." we both then look at each other as I wanna to break through haruki stop me.

"stop sae. it will make it worst. now lets make a plan. I and you will go help minami to take care of this people and you mii-kun, keep an eye on maeda-sensei. okay?" we both nodded and then I together with haruki hurry go to help minami.

**********************************************************************

**mii-kun POV**

as haruki and sae gone I keep an eye to maeda-sensei and that satou. they still talk and I could see maeda-sensei cries. then he leave the room I run try to hide.I manage to someone grab me from behind.

"mariphmm..." havent finished she shut up my mouth with her hand. then after she sees everything is clear she let me go. I look at her and pout "what happen on earth you did that to me? I almost lost breathe." "sorry I'm just afraid if you are screaming. so how is the condition?" "maeda seems still in the principal room. you better make her calm. sae and haruki now have gone to help minami. that guy seems hire someone to beat him up." "WHAT? He is so mean." I nodded to what she said "so, what are you doing in here?" she look and stare at me "I take care in here. now better you go now mari-chan , maeda need someone to accompany her. eventhough she is a teacher she is still the same age as me." she leave me and approach maeda in principal office.

I wait and wait but sae, haruki and minami havent come yet and it's already the time. I wonder what took them so long. then I look that the principal have got back and now he, maeda-sensei and mari-chan headed to the meeting room. I follow them. they come into the room and I only could wait outside. A couple of minutes later I see him. minami come. he then hurry come in and interrupt the meeting.

************************************************************

**minami POV**

I sit in the living room alone. I waiting for the news then suddenly My phone ring. there is mail from me. I dont recognize the address so I just open it and frown. It's from her ex.

-

_yo, takahashi___

_you must be know who am I as you read this mail___

_I dont know why is atsuko could attract in you but as I say to her___

_If I could got her no one could___

_Right know she will be judged and her destiny is in your hand___

_Jyaa ne___

as I read it I close my phone and hurry to go to school. I dont know where he got but now I really worry about her. I call my dad and my mom to come to school as well. On the way there I was blocked by five men.

"So, you must be takahashi guy e? To short for a man standard." the giggle but his word pissed me up. But I remember that I have promise to acchan I would not fight anymore. this could be really bad "Hey, whats up? why you just silent." "I wont fight you. Now you MOVE OUT!" I try to break through but they keep blocking me. "Enough playing guys let's just beat him up!" they come approach me and beat me up. I cant do anything until I see that there are haruki and sae coming and directly Beat them up.

"Yooo, brother are you okay? Minami...!"

"Yes, I'm alright. How you guys could come here?"

"That guy who send this guys. we come to help you."

"Now hurry go minami. We will take care of this. After that we will catch up with you."

"Okay, please take care of this guys."

then I run as fast as I can and headed directly to the meeting room. In there I look mii-kun stand in front of the room. It seem he is waiting for me. In no time I breakthrough and Interrupt the meeting. as I arrive everyone looking at me.

"SHE IS DONE NOTHING DONT DO ANYTHING TO HER!"

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT THIS MEETING!" the principal again shout at me "I apologize for my rudeness but maeda-sensei is not guilty." "dont tell me that you are that boy?" the principal stare at me "Yes it's me and I admit I got a relationship with her." all the people in the room shock "Are you sure what you are talking about?" "Yes!" as I said that I could feel acchan grab and hold to my hand. "Principal, I maybe new teacher in here but its not allowed that student and teacher have a relationship like that. what people would said." that satou said and look at me.

I stared and my emotion now increase "YOU! SHUT UP!" the principal suddenly look at me "Takahashi san be respect with your teacher." I glare at him "How can I respect to the person that trying to kill me. He send someone to beat me up." the principal then look at satou "You believe that kid sir?" then suddenly sae and haruki come "He said the truth sir." they come with the men that trying to beat me up before. "You tell the truth."

that man then told the principal "Ye...ye...yes... he ordered me to beat up that kid. He already give me the money." everyone in the room look at him "How dare you satou-san? You are a teacher. After this I got something to talk with you. And about this takahashi-san I could do anything. It's already a rule. student and teacher could not have a relationship." "but she is the same age as me and the main point... she... she is my fiance?" I said it as I look at the principal.

"WHAT? OMG you make this really complicated takahashi-san. Show me the prove and I'll believe." "I could be the witness sir." I know that voice it's my father "Ah, Detective takahashi! what do you mean?" "This girl is my son fiance. I already engage them since they are a kid." The principal shake his head and then look at all the member in the meeting. "So, how is it now? should we close this case? I guess nothing have to discuss again." they all smile and nodded

"Well, then takahashi-san you should have told me from long so this wouldnt happen." I bow at him "I'm sorry sir. I just dont want to make a fuss here." he poke my shoulder and smile "I know that. Just please separate between your private and school live." "yes I will." the principal then glare at satou "And for you satou-san. come right away to my office to get your punishment." he nodded and then approach us "uhm... listen takahashi I'm sorry for what happen. I have realize now that atsuko has the right person for her." I chuckle and smirk "Dont worry, I could Understand but if you ever disturb her you know what will happen to you right." he smile and then leave us.

"so I guess I'll leave now minami. my work in here have done." "ah, dad. thanks lot. I owe you!" he then go and leave me. "well minami, we all better go to. have a talk with your fiance there." sae, haruki and mii-kun then chuckle. "hahaha... you betcha. thanks lot guys." we hug each other and then they leave me. now its only me and atsuko.

I approach her and smile at her "See, I told you everything will be alright." she began to cry and then hug me "Shhhhh... why are you crying? everything its okay now." she try to calm down and then begin to talk. "I'm happy but I cant stand looking you hurt like that. Your face is bruises." I hug her tightly "I promise I wont fight right. I'll keep it even though I'll beat up." she look at me and pout "BAKA!" she then back hugging me and everything goes back to normal.

**************************************************************************

"SAE, HARUKI, MII-KUN OMEDETOU!"

"YOOOO MINAMI! OMEDETOU!"

"Wooow... time really gone fast isnt it."

"Yes sure it is. We already graduate. I guess I'll miss this school." and then suddenly I hear a very familiar voice

"Ruukiiiiiiiiiiiii... Omedetou!" "Argh... Yuko let me go...!" "Mouuuu... ruki hidoiii! you havent said congrats to me." "haik...haik...gomen..gomen... Omedetou Yu-chan." yups... that is yuko who come. and as usually she will always clinging to haruki.

"hahahaha... haruki... it seems your squirrel has come." mii-kun try to tease haruki but then "well...well...mii-kun why you are running when you saw me before" "ugh... mari-chan..uwaaaaaa...come on... I'm not kid anymore." "oh yeah? prove it!" suddenly in front of all of us he kiss her and we all stunned then cheer for him "whoooaa...you go boy...hahahaha..." "Nice one mii-kun" then mii-kun look at shinoda sensei "I'm not joking about that kiss mari-chan" he blink at her and she hug him "ouuuwwww... so cuteeeee... sotsugyo omedetou ne mii-kun."

then the last couple that I look at is yuki and sae. as usual they always in a lovely dovely state. suddenly she came "hi omedetou" we all wave at her "ah , maeda-sensei thank you." "by the way you all dont have to call me sensei again. I already retire. just call me atsuko. since I'm also at the same age as you guys." yuko then cheer "greaaat... so acchan what will you do now?" she look at me and clinging in my arm "well, I'll be with minami ofcourse. we already engage." she said it as show them all the ring that I gave her. "whooooaaaa... omedetou acchan." yuko and other said to her whether I keep blush. then after that they all leave us.

"So, are you ready acchan?" she look at me "ready for what?" I smirk at her "You promise to move out with me right?" I could see her blush. "Ye...ye...yes." I giggle and then grabs her waist. I hug her and whispered in her ear... "then, no one would disturb us when I do that 'thing' to you. teach me sensei." I giggle and I could see her face already turn red. she look like tomato. I run and she chase me.

"MINAMI BAKA!"

'Dear Teacher'

'You are mine and I'm Yours'

FIN~

================================================================================================ 


End file.
